Setting It Up/Dialogues
Chief Robson: Hey, you must be the new detective! I'm Chief Robson. It's great to have some fresh blood on the team. I'm in charge, of, well, pretty much everything that happens in the Rosetta Police Department. Chief Robson: Rosetta used to always be a pretty quiet place, but recently the amount of crime has gotten quite scary. I hope that you can sort things out, . Maisie Rose: Um, is he the new guy? Chief Robson: Yes, he is. , this is Maisie Rose, our young junior officer. Maisie: I'm ready to go and fight crime with you! Like a pair of killer ninjas! Chief Robson: Uh....yeah. Maisie is going to be your partner during your time in Rosetta. Maisie: Er.....Chief Robson? Chief Robson: Yes, Maisie? Maisie: I have a spare ticket to the volleyball final this afternoon. I was going to go with my boyfriend, but he kind of dumped me. It started when we were fighting over dinner choices. I was like "We should go to Les Deux Amants", but he was like "I like Danny's." And then I said "I'm trying to watch my weight. Danny's is like a breeding ground for calories", and he got all angry and said "I don't want to go Les Deux Amants-" Chief Robson: As interesting as this is, Maisie, do you have a point? Maisie: Oh, yeah! , do you want to come to the game with me? If it's okay with you, of course, Chief Robson. Chief Robson: I guess. , get out and enjoy the city. At the volleyball courts... Maisie: This ice-cream is really good, isn't it? My favorite's choc chip, but I felt like shaking things up today. Thomas: The game has been cancelled! Please leave the venue! Maisie: What do you think has happened, ? Maisie: Is that a......... body? Maisie: You want to investigate? Yay, we're already getting started! Maisie: Excuse me, sir, but we are member of the Rosetta Police Department and we would like to investigate the scene! Thomas: Of course! Right this way. Investigate Volleyball Courts. Maisie: Holy smokes......this guy really is dead! Maisie: It looks like he was strangled by the net.....talk about irony! Maisie: I've seen this guy on TV and stuff, but I'm not entirely sure who he is. Well, I guess we'll find out after the autopsy. Maisie: Oh, and you picked up some other stuff. Maisie: A trash bag....... well, obviously you aren't one to go entirely on looks...... Maisie: And a ripped note. I saw that on Crime Busters once, it looks like it could be helpful. Autopsy Victim's Body. Jonathan Bay: Hi, ! Nice to meet you! I'm Jonathan Bay, the coroner here at RPD. Maisie: Which means he searches through dead people.....ew. Jonathan: Yeah, pretty much, Maisie. But this particular dead person gave away a lot of information. Jonathan: First off, his name is Richard Maddock. He's a very successful volleyball player. Maisie: Oh, yeah, I remember! Jonathan: It turns out that you were right, Maisie. He was strangled by the net. Not a nice way to go. Maisie: Anything else? Jonathan: Yeah, there are also signs that he was knocked out about an hour before his death, and he was unconscious when he was strangled. Jonathan: I also found black strands of material that came from a car boot. Maisie: Which means..... Jonathan: That your killer must have put Richard in a car boot at some point, meaning that the killer drives a car! Examine Trash Bag. Maisie: Good job, ! You found a strand of blonde hair! Maisie: A strand of hair on top of the trash bag next to the bag..... seems very fishy. Maisie: I agree. Let's send it to the lab. Analyse Strand of Blonde Hair. Autumn Chen: Hey, . My name's Autumn Chen, and I'm part of your team when it comes to catching criminals! Autumn: So....this strand of hair. Very odd. Maisie: How so? Autumn: Well, it contains a bit of DNA from Richard, but it belonged to Anthony Maddock, his twelve-year old son! Maisie: Is there any more evidence towards Anthony being the killer? Autumn: Not yet. But he's the first lead we've got, so we should follow it up. Question Anthony Maddock about his dad. Maisie: Anthony Maddock, we would like to talk to you. Anthony: Oh, the police. I haven't done anything wrong, have I? Maisie: No, you haven't. We would just like to ask you about your dad. Anthony: If you think that I killed him- Maisie: We don't think that you did, but I have to say that I'm surprised how lightly you're taking this. Anthony: Well, I won't lie. I didn't exactly get along that well with my dad. Maisie: That's fine. Thanks for your time.